


Seduction and Blunt Honesty

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Alex Vargas, Bisexual Male Character, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Hook-Up, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You expect me to sleep with someone who wants to destroy my husband. Who’s admitted to that.” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction and Blunt Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was incorrectly tagged as Bisexual Michael Ambruso for over two years. Canonically, Michael is gay, and I had no intention of changing that for this fic. Alex Vargas, however, doesn't have a stated a sexuality in canon, and in this fic, he's bisexual. Thus, the tag two years ago should have been Bisexual Alex Vargas. I sincerely apologise to anyone who was misled, and then, subsequently confused by my incorrect tagging.

Catching his breath, Michael looks down at his wedding ring and sighs. “This can’t happen again.”

Sitting up, Alex makes a small sound and shakes his head. “I don’t go for that whole ‘hard to get thing’. As much as I doubt he is, even if your husband is good, he’s not touching you right now. More than that, he’s a monster and a cheating bastard. If you ever want a repeat, call me. If not, my loss.” Leaning down, he presses a quick kiss to Michael’s lips.

When he gets out of bed and starts to get dressed, Michael watches. “You’re ruthless, too.”

“I have limits,” Alex replies. “And I’m ruthless for my family. You think him trying to get my brother elected has anything to do with his daughter? You know it doesn’t have anything to do with you. Frankie gets into the Oval, he gets into the Oval, more powerful than he ever was before. The fact Frankie really would make this country better for her and so many other children is irrelevant. It’s not why he’s doing this.”

Sitting up, Michael says, “You like to play the blunt honesty card. Why’d this really happen?”

Coming over, Alex sits down. Reaching over to touch Michael’s face, he traces the chin and starts to go lower. “For you or me? You know why you did this. You don’t need me to tell you. For me? Do you want a generalised answer, or do you want me to go into detail about how good you look, about all the things I hope I get to do to you soon? Maybe we could go another round and start now. I’m sure you have things you’ve been dying to do, too. I try not to be a selfish lover.”

Catching the hand, Michael lowers it onto the bed. “You think I gave you that corrupt flash-drive.”

“You did give me that corrupt flash-drive, and I’m pretty sure you knew exactly what it’d do. But,” Alex shrugs, “no point in staying angry at you. Maybe you did it for your little girl, maybe you did it because you genuinely, stupidly love him, and maybe there’s another reason. I’m not going to stop going after your husband, but I promise, you call wanting a good time, I’m not going to use that to try to get at him. I don’t play the blunt honesty card. Mi mami and papi made sure Frankie and I both went by, ‘say what you mean, mean what you say’, and we both still do.”

“You expect me to sleep with someone who wants to destroy my husband. Who’s admitted to that.”

“Do you listen? I don’t expect anything from you. Hope? Oh, yeah. But if you don’t call, you don’t call.” Shaking his head, Alex continues, “Hope this isn’t a touchy subject, but- I’ve never paid for sex. I could be wrong, but it seems to me, if someone’s willing to pay for it, it’s because they don’t care about or want to put the effort into making it good for the other person. Like I said, I try not to be selfish.”

“We both know, or I know and you should, that, if those photos hadn’t come out, there’s no way the president’s chief of staff would have ever married an ex-hooker. My big brother was shot because of him. Three police officers lost their lives. Innocent civilians could have been killed or badly hurt. Maybe he’s staying home right now, but trust me, soon enough, he’ll be back with cookie-cutter man while you’re staying at home taking care of his daughter and making food to send to with him to the office.”

“Ella is my daughter, too,” Michael quietly informs him.

Studying him, Alex sympathetically smiles. “And you’re practically raising her all alone. It’s probably best he’s not around her much, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a horrible father on top of everything else.”

Taking a shuddery breath, Michael says, “If you’re really so honest, tell me what I should expect. From this happening. From- if I did call.”

“From this happening?” Alex plays with Michael’s hand with both of his. “It’s up to you. If I have my way, you’ll go home, take care of your little girl, and then, crawl into bed. Maybe he’ll be there, maybe he won’t, but you’re going to remember how good I made you feel. Better than you’ve felt in some time. And you’re not going to be able to help thinking about how it could feel later on. How much you want it to happen again.”

“You’ll call. We’ll meet. And I’ll make it even better than it was this time. If that happens, here’s the deal: Be careful what you say. I wouldn’t be above using it. Other than that, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to use what we do to go after him. No one’s going to find out. I’m not going to go through your phone if you leave it lying around. I’m not going to force you to do anything to help me. I learned my lesson from last time.”

Michael swallows. “You’re- you’re very good at this. Seduction. I used to be this good. So, you want to destroy my husband, and you just happen to be gay and want me?”

“I’m not gay. I’m bi, and please, don’t tell me you’re one of those people who either thinks bisexuality doesn’t exist or that we’re all commitment phobic and have no standards. When I promised exclusivity, I’ve never broken that promise. Man or woman, unless we’re deeply committed, I always use protection. I don’t lie or push to get people in bed. And if your relationship with your husband was real, if he weren’t a monster, or even if he was but there was a genuine love, this wouldn’t have happened. I don’t make it a habit of sleeping with married people. I try never to help someone cheat.”

Leaning over, Alex brushes kisses across Michael’s face. “And we both know you’re still just as good. That I’m going to go home, think about how good tonight felt, and hope you call.”

“I didn’t seduce you, though.”

Shrugging, Alex steals a quick kiss. “If you wanted to, you could have. If this becomes a regular thing, you might have to occasion. I’m not always so willing to just jump into bed. Don’t worry, you helping me wouldn’t be part of it.”

“What would be?”

“Not really seduction if I just straight out tell you,” Alex points out. “I need to go, now. Thank you for tonight.”

Reaching over and pulling Alex by the back of the neck, Michael kisses him. “In fairness, I hurt him, first. But Cyrus hurt me. I won’t hurt you. Please, don’t hurt me.”

Nodding, Alex says, “I promise I’ll try my best not to.”

With one last kiss, he breaks away and stands up. “I hope you call soon.”     


End file.
